


【狂想曲世界/马德里往事】L’assasymphonie

by AaliyahLiu



Series: 狂想曲世界 [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/pseuds/AaliyahLiu
Summary: 马德里往事系列番外，豆腐软刑房教学play，穿插记忆闪回。后面可能会夹杂一些土耳其事件的揭秘，具体有哪些细节放出待我和@清鸣商量敲定。设定豆腐软算师徒，存不存在肉体关系看后续发展。尺度会比较大，含暴力血腥描写，接受不了的请慎重。感谢清鸣和老王对本文脑洞的诸多贡献！





	【狂想曲世界/马德里往事】L’assasymphonie

1.  
如果你问皇家马德里的干部们，阿尔瓦罗•阿韦罗亚是一个什么样的人，或许会得到千奇百怪的回答：“马德里主义者”，“斯文败类”，“施虐爱好者”，“精神领袖”……

但所有人随后都会给你同一句忠告：“别招惹他。”

卢卡•莫德里奇则会再加上一句：“Master”。

作为皇家马德里最坚定的拥趸，伯纳乌庄园首屈一指的刑讯顾问，拥有四个PhD学位的神经科学专家，阿尔瓦罗•阿韦罗亚确实担得起大师的称号。这个脸上鲜少挂有表情的男人是所有马德里之敌的噩梦，庄园深处的地下刑房挫败了一起又一起阴谋，也让一个又一个叛徒永远闭上了他们藏不住秘密的嘴。

阿韦罗亚不向任何人卑躬屈膝，对一切谩骂诅咒嗤之以鼻，他只做出自己认为最正确的选择，对伯纳乌最好的选择。实际上，他就是“伯纳乌悬剑”本身，凌驾于马德里的家族干部之上。曾经的次首圣卡西因与他意见相左吃过不少苦头，而现任次首拉莫斯则一听见阿韦罗亚的名字就下意识地抚摸自己的小腿。

那是阿韦罗亚尚未退居二线，还带着年轻的塞维利亚青年走场子的时候。一次拉莫斯在谈判桌上的鲁莽举动，差点引发两个家族之间的混战。待摆平事端，向高层谢罪过后，阿韦罗亚叫来了还一脸不甘的毛头小子。

“说吧，说说你做错了什么。”

“我不应该在谈判中间跨过大半个桌子去用手肘猛击对方干部的眼珠……可是那个狗杂种居然敢嘲讽伊克尔是个软蛋，还说家族全员都是病猫，我他妈……”

“够了！这不是你该在这种场合做的事，而且那个人并没说错什么。”

拉莫斯还想反驳些什么，却被阿韦罗亚伸出一只手指制止了。

“一直以来家族对你的脾气十分宽容，甚至可以说是纵容。但这次情况不一样，必须有个人来好好管教一下你这匹野马。”接着他指了指自己，“也就是我。”

别给我摆那张臭脸，小子，我知道你宁愿让伊克尔来治你，别想得太美。

当阿韦罗亚把拉莫斯带到他的工房时，拉莫斯本以为会挨一顿鞭子。如果真的是那样就好了。

“我要给你一个小小的教训，”阿韦罗亚调整着皮带，将拉莫斯双腿伸直固定在一张长椅上，拍了拍不安地来回扭动的青年的小腿，接着转身从工作台陈列的道具中选了一把医用小锤。“一点也不疼，但会让你长点记性。”

“叭！”拉莫斯左腿胫骨发出一声脆响，向下弯折出一个诡异的弧度。

之后几个月，拉莫斯一见到阿韦罗亚就驾驶着他的轮椅飞快逃窜，家族人送外号“轮椅战神”。再后来，当莫德里奇抚摸着手术台上瑟瑟发抖的可怜虫，用愉快的语气说着“一点也不疼”的时候，一旁的拉莫斯都会不自觉地一抖。

莫德里奇则对阿韦罗亚更添一份敬意与感激，如果没有阿韦罗亚，自己大概会堕落为一个抛却精神与肉体，只追求欲望的野兽。乔尔卢卡在白鹿巷再一次为他树立了精神支柱，阿韦罗亚则帮他重新夺回肉体的控制权，让他了解痛苦，接受痛苦，进而享受痛苦。

“痛苦是一件美事，”阿韦罗亚轻轻捻动手中的银针，让它深深刺入克罗地亚人腋下的穴位。“它证明你还活着，你还有知觉，你还能掌控自己的身体。当你对痛苦麻木时，也是你对自己的生命放手的时候。” 阿韦罗亚手中一停，而后若无其事地为面前紧咬牙关的金发青年拂去了额头的汗水，指尖顺着青年消瘦的面颊滑到下颌，就像他每日优雅地为庄园里的玫瑰掸去清晨的露水一样。

“那个时候，‘它’会负责接管你的生命。你我都不会期待有这样一天的，不是吗？”又一根银针穿透了肌肉。

莫德里奇发出一声痛苦的呜咽。

“在你来马德里之前，就有人向我引荐你。非常有趣，卢卡，你的经历非常特别，这世界上没有几个活例，而你就是其中之一。没有人能经历过那些还能保持正常，即使是我也无法让你恢复正常。但我可以教会你如何接受‘自己’，我会教会你如何克制，如何装成一个正常人。但是最终走上什么样的人生，抉择权还是在于你自己。反之，你要做我的试验品，可能有些手段会不太人道，但为了科学的进步这是必要的。”

阿韦罗亚抚摸着克罗地亚人的金发，像恶魔劝诱无辜的幼子一样。

“你愿意接受这笔交易吗？”

莫德里奇缓慢地抬起了低垂的头，盯着阿韦罗亚的眼睛。

接着他轻轻点了点头。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
圣诞前夜，马德里市查马丁区某个不起眼的酒吧。

阿韦罗亚翻看着手中克罗地亚间谍导师递过来的资料，偶尔皱一下眉头。

土耳其人非常有想象力，有着过剩的求知欲，在这一点上他表示欣赏。但是玩弄战俘这种事情太没品了，更别提用到那种东西……

阿韦罗亚叹了一口气。

没想到最后会落到土耳其人手中，太可惜了。

“他现在人在哪里？”

“伦敦白鹿巷。他去年夏天刚结束戒断治疗，需要换个环境。”克罗地亚人单手扶额，显得有点疲惫，“我让韦德兰•乔尔卢卡带他去英国，虽然还是在马米奇的监视下，但至少远一些。这是我唯一能为他们争取到的自由了。”

“乔尔卢卡，我记得那个人是……”

“对……他大概是我现在知道的唯一对卢卡•莫德里奇那种特性免疫的人了，或者说他的狂热是出于不同的根源。卢卡信任他，所以我答应让查理去照顾他。”面前的人抿了一口杯子里的雪莉酒，“但是查理能帮助多少我心里没有谱，他也许能一定程度上帮助卢卡进行心理重建，但对于卢卡的身体问题他根本束手无策。”

阿韦罗亚挑了挑眉。

“我只能求助于您了，Master。”

间谍导师刻意将“Master”这个字眼咬得很重，这是来自同一层位的人物最高的认可了。

“请叫我Doctor，Dr Arbeloa。”阿韦罗亚调侃道。“伦敦那边什么时候会放人？”

“三年，给他三年时间，他的名字会震慑整条伦敦黑街，到那时，他将会以首席指挥官的身份来到马德里。”

“如果三年后他还没有崩溃的话，”阿韦罗亚饮干净杯中最后一滴酒，酒杯重重落在桌面上，“我很乐意会一会‘他’。”

一锤定音。

2.  
莫德里奇对那个暴风雨之夜的记忆十分模糊。四壁是肆意涂抹的猩红，人体残骸被恶作剧般丢弃在积水的地面上，他并不记得这一切是如何发生的。他只记得自己独自一人被对手围攻，当他被按在地上，锐利的针头刺入他的静脉，清冷的月光为那支针管覆上一层淡淡的蓝色。

那熟悉的妖异的蓝色，是他内心深处恐惧的根源。

然而本应让他动弹不得的麻木感并没有如期而至。一切开始向着脱轨的方向奔去。之后发生了什么他已经全然没有印象，他越是探寻真相，越是有一团浓密粘稠的雨雾遮挡住他的去路，他甚至无法描述自己是如何将匕首捅进第一个祭品的脖子的。在肾上腺激素造成的狂热退去后，他目之所及只有自己一个活着的生物。

不，还有一个。

视线暗处里的肉块突然蠕动了一下，莫德里奇瞬间将匕首反握，同时另一只手抽出手枪，枪口警惕地对准了角落。

一名奄奄一息的雇佣兵从尸体残骸中爬了出来。怪不得莫德里奇之前没有注意到，那人看起来和周围的尸体已经没什么两样，浑身是血，一条腿不翼而飞。

“怪物！”士兵看上去已经陷入了某种疯狂，全然不顾疼痛失血与面前枪口的威慑，狂笑着向莫德里奇爬过来，“你这个怪物！明明给你扎了整整一管’车毁人亡’，你应该在昏迷中被我们扔去喂鲨鱼，哈哈哈哈，没想到我们先被你做成了饲料！”

莫德里奇心里咯噔一下。他很清楚传奇顾问瓜迪奥拉所创造的强效镇静剂“车毁人亡”的效果。他最不愿意面对的事实无情地铺陈在了他面前。

“哈哈哈哈，真厉害，你已经不是人类了！溺死在血海中吧，你个怪……”

砰！莫德里奇没有让这个可怜人再说下去，9mm的鲁格弹让他已经扭曲了的头脑炸开了花。莫德里奇喘着粗气跪倒在血泊中，一低头正对上雇佣兵睁着的双眼。那种眼神让他想起了遥远的过去，他拖着残破的身体被救回克罗地亚，冰冷的手术台上，普罗辛内斯基审视着他的眼神，陌生地仿佛在端详非人之物。

我已经不是正常人类了。他从那时就已经意识到这一点。

他以为自己在马科西米尔的地牢里熬过痛苦的戒断期，在白鹿巷挣扎着变得强大之后，能够重新掌控自己的人生。然而潜藏在他心中的魔鬼一次次苏醒，接手他的中枢神经，让他单纯成为本能的俘虏。那个魔鬼只给他下了两个指令，简单而又残酷。

这三年来，查理到底是如何看我的？莫德里奇不禁苦笑，都到了这个档口还在想一个见不到面的人。他第一次失去控制，第二天醒来时浑身赤裸地躺在查理怀里，查理强壮镇定地搂住他，笑着说“宝贝你昨天真辣”，而那悲伤的眼神却出卖了一切。

只有你，求求你，不要把我当做一个怪物。

莫德里奇恍惚地走出了屠宰场。外面下着瓢泼大雨，浸透衣衫的粘稠液体随着不断击打在他身上的雨滴渗进了他每一寸皮肤，血腥气缠绕他周身无法散去。他伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下指缝里残留的血迹，是甜的，他竟然有点兴奋，随即对自己的想法感到由衷地恶心。

接着他又忍不住贪婪地舔了一口，那污浊的血液真是该死的甜美。

突然一束强烈的白光打在他身上，嗜血的野兽在探照灯下原形毕露。

莫德里奇还记得探照灯惨白的光投射下，向他走来的瘦高男人注视着他的目光。那种充满了科研人员的好奇、流露出“我要对你做些什么”的目光。他不会想到，几年后当自己面对手术台上不断扭动的“猎物”，也会露出这种纯真而又骇人的目光。他甚至无法想象自己能活到那个时候，更别提成为面前男人的继承者。

他以为他会就此坠入黑暗，被身体里的另一个怪物吞噬。

但他没有。一只手猛地拽住了他不断下坠的躯体。

阿韦罗亚挡过莫德里奇对准自己的枪口，用拇指将他嘴唇上的鲜血涂抹均匀，端详自己的作品许久，才露出满意的微笑。最后阿韦罗亚微微欠身，向他伸出了黑色皮革包裹的手。

“让我来解开你身体的秘密吧，卢卡。”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
那妖异的蓝色比亚德里亚海水更加深不可测。

他毫不犹豫地扑向了面前的针管，拼尽最后的力气将里面的液体一滴不剩地打入了自己的静脉。天平一边是身体和精神在惨无人道的折磨中彻底崩溃，另一边是硬抗住未知药物的作用拼得一线生机。他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

没关系的，我能挺过来的。他对自己说。为了活下去，为了克罗地亚，为了查理。

“乖孩子，”男人轻轻抚摸着他的金发，“现在你可以睡个好觉了，今晚不会有人来打搅你，至少今晚不会。”

隔壁的伊万大声向他喊着什么，用力摇晃着栅栏，然而那声音遥远得无法辨认。他的眼皮挣扎着抬了几下，随后重重地阖上了。

在意识散尽前的那一刻，他确实在脑海的深处听到了恶魔的嗤笑声。

直到蔓延至全身的烧痛将他彻底惊醒。


End file.
